pixel_heroes_byte_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
Phys: physical attack Magic: Magical attack Water: Leviathan (attacks fire, vuln to earth). Fire: Phoenix (attacks water. vuln to water). Air: Griffon (attacks earth, vuln to fire). Earth: Wyrm (attacks water, vuln to air). If an attack is of a particular element, it will be denoted with a `+`, so `phys+air` or `magic+earth`. If there's no element suffix then the attack is element neutral. Dress accordingly. Bl=Bleed, Bu=Burn, Co=Confuse, Cu=Curse, D=Dull, I=Inflict, P=Poison, Si=Sicken, So=Soften, St=Stun Burn is static damage ticks, bleed depends on health (high health is high ticks), poison increases, infest deals high damage after your second turn after infliction (so you always have time to cure it unless your healer is stunned). All effects last four turns. Damage effects have one tick per turn (so two ticks between your own turns). They won't tick after the last enemy is killed unless it's the effect tick that kills, of course. The elements in the "immune" column will reduce the damage to a flat 1. Elements in "defense" will just do less damage (25% to 75%). Elements in "vulnerable" will deal extra damage to this enemy (usually 25%-50%). Some status effects have not yet been checked so may be missing from the tables. Continued research from http://pixel-heroes-byte-magic.wikia.com/wiki/Complete_Dungeons_Guide Ancient Temple Snail says enemies curse you and make you dull. Radiant symbols have powerful spells and lots of immunities. You don't need a particular element. Drops: Terra Staff (phys earth, 10 + 110% faith, range 1+2, 25% stun) Guide: Beware of confuse, stun, and curse. Burn, soft, and dull work on every enemy. Boss can't burn. Needs confuse and stun resist for boss. Use soft before attacking with phys. Lots of hitpoints but deals low damage. Arcane Armory Snail says enemies can stun you and make you soft. Beware of alchemists. Use fire element. Drops: Taser (magic air, 10 + 20% dex, range 1, 100% stun) Guide: Use curse and burn. Protect against stun. Don't confuse boss, deals almost no damage to himself. Burn protection needed against boss. Loot is only useful against Death (overworld). Byting Woods Snail says enemies poison you and make you bleed. Dark witches can curse you and have powerful spells. You don't need any particular element to defeat enemies. Drops: Giant Mortar (phys, 9+100% str, range 1, 10% St, 20% So) Guide: Use burn and curse, protect against stun, use cure book. Weaken the boss. Cyclopean Pyramid Last level of hard mode (which is the easiest mode). Guide: Requires confuse immunity. Tough but doable. Use curse and stun. Boss is easy with curse and confuse immunity Additionally: The dungeon has no poisoning enemies. Make sure the healer has stun resist, but put the other two on fire resist. Confuse resist for all. Use double resists, of course, to also get curse/stun for others. Swap out before boss fight as it only curses and confuses. (FYI: I've once had to punch through the last three rooms and boss with only a healer alive who had no confuse protection (because curse and stun were more important for him) and who could only punch because enemies were immune to magic damage. Took a long time and I encountered a large bunch of Masks which would undo many punches by confused heals, but prevailed in the end. So that is a viable though long option if your party gets nearly wiped out. I don't remember what exactly killed the other two, probably too many burns which tick for about 100hp per char between healer heals. If two or three of your chars get burn... well, you can't really heal against that. But hey, stun and confuse are more important. The punch-out win was extraordinary, though.) Devil's Reef Snail says enemies poison you and make you soft. Element cubes are extremely resilient and have different elements depending on their color. Use earth weapons. Drops: Firebane (magic, 10 + 10% str + 75% dex + 25% int, range 1-2, 100% poison) Guide: Use infest, bleed, soft, dull. Protect against poison. Boss needs stun protection. Use infest and curse on him. Gates Of Ashtur This is the final dungeon for the insane difficulty mode. Guide: Bring burn and confuse immunity. Use burn on enemies. For boss burn and curse immunity. Healer must be curse immune so he can cure others. Use burn on them. Note: I got wiped out in two fights with a zero-death party by getting confused a few times so take care. At the boss, don't bother your healer with damage, Digir and Wrath deal damage to everyone and you'll be healing constantly. Note that you only need to kill the middle boss (Digir), the others are optional. So perhaps a ranged weapon/spell with dull on Digir only while staying alive would be the fastest way to finish the fight. Goblin Outpost Snail says enemies make you bleed. Goblin Shamans have powerful spells. Use magical weapons. Easiest dungeon? Drops: Pitchfork (phys, 30 + 50% str + 25% dex, range 1-2) Guide: Easy dungeon, protect against stun, worthless boss loot. Use curse and infest. Haunted Mansion Snail says that enemies inflict curse and deal magic damage. Mr Slenderson can curse and confuse you. Physical weapons will help you to defeat enemies Drops: Necronomicon (magic, 5 + 80% int, range all, dull 50%) Guide: Defend against curse, use both phys and magic weapons (ignore the snail, the ghost has a pretty high phys resist and occurs frequently in slot 1). Most enemies can burn. Boss is tough. Left hand attacks, right hand heals, center boss deals most damage. Focus on him (if he dies so do the hands). Use So/D and phys against boss. Randoom Meteorite Final level of brutal (second) difficulty level. Guide: Thinks this dungeon is harder than the other. Just use best armor, ignore elements. Attack with bleed and burn. Take mass infest book for the boss but don't use it before the boss. It will destroy it quickly. Protect against poison and confuse, possibly burn as well. Against boss only burn and stun are required. Cure book can get rid of infest. Stormy Peaks Snail says enemies can stun you and have a lot of health. Beware of the lesser tornado, it can confuse you and deal a lot of damage. Use fire element. Drops Sharp Tooth (air, phys, 5 + 120% str, range 1, 100% So, 50% Bl) Guide: Use air and stun resist, attack with magic fire. Earth weapons useless. Use curse and infest. Good weapon. Sunken Empire Snail says : enemies inflict burn and bleed. Bleak women inflict stun and infest. Not particular elemental weapons needed Drops: moonharp (magic, 6 + 50% int + 50% faith, range all, 50% dull/soft/curse/bless). OP Guide: Use infest and sick. Don't use stun. Hard dungeon but worth it. Need stun protection against boss. Dull / infest the boss. Loot is super OP. The Boneyard Snail says: Prepare for enemies that poison, sicken, and infest. Beware of liches that curse and have powerful spells. Use air weapons. Drops: Bone Sword (13 + 70% str + 80% dex, 25% Si, range 1) Guide: Use air, protect against earth. Use burn and stun. Needs cure book. Bad loot. Additionally, note that some enemies are imune to air so do pack something else as well. The boss seems near immune to magic air, be sure to dull/soften him. The Old Volcano Drops: Scream of Phoenix (fire magic, 10 + 10% str + 75% dex + 25% int, range 1-2, 100% burn) Guide: Easy dungeon with right equipment. Needs fire resistance and immunity to burn. Poison immunity also handy, but secondary to burn. Attack with water. Use stun and curse. Use water against the boss, dull and soften him. Additionally: Use two wizards with a water-to-all book for super fast clearing. Pack something physical/dull for the imp sorcerer and iron elemental. For the boss, attack the middle one. When that dies, so do the helpers. Save game save/restore: In linux (google for windows path) save your game by choosing "save and exit". In the main menu, or exited, do the following: ``` cd ~/.local/share/Steam/steamapps/common/Pixel Heroes/Internal mkdir backup cp pixelheroesS* backup ``` If you want to restore it, close the game: ``` cp backup/* . ``` And start the game. Sometimes "continue" will not be clickable. In that case try the same step again, it sometimes won't let you continue. Not sure why. This works for saving before a fight, but also to get the 100 deaths achievement, which is a huge troll.